


Tell me how you really feel

by badass_korra, Lotteez, Rivvysky



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora brough the sword back to the Fright Zone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Close death, Comedy, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Adora, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glimbow, Heavy Angst, Horde Lord Adora, Humor, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), PTSD, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Rivalry, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Violence, catradora, corrupted She Ra, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_korra/pseuds/badass_korra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotteez/pseuds/Lotteez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivvysky/pseuds/Rivvysky
Summary: Catra and Adora find the Sword of Protection and take it back to the Horde together. Once Shadow Weaver gets involved things begin to spiral wildly out of control. Catra won’t stand to see her best friend turned into a weapon, and is willing to go to any lengths to get her Adora back.A heaping of ADORAble corruption, a spoonful of betrayal, a healthy dose of slow burn, mutual pining, and just a dash of smut.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 123





	1. I’ll never leave you, idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't of started this story with out my team of gays, so all appreciation goes to them.  
> Lotteez, Rivvysky and throniv <3

Catra’s fists slammed into the training dummy, harsh slaps echoed throughout the silence of The Fright Zone, the skin threatening to split over her knuckles. She grunted and cursed under each strike, relentless to let up and allow even an inch of the worries of the past few weeks spill in. _Emotions are weak_ she thought, and who was Catra if not the representation of crushing down your feelings and most inner thoughts into that little box somewhere deep in the back in her head labeled ‘emotional trauma’. She yelped in agony as her final hit caused her knuckles to bust, blood oozing from the wounds. She almost laughed at herself, another day in hell right? Catra yelled and slashed at the dummy, sand spilled out of the gaping wound onto the mat. She then sheathed her claws, settling back into a ready position before the pile of sand. The only noise was her quiet panting from the exertion. Catra would need to come up with a good excuse for the mess. She straightened and smoothed her hair back, it would be hard to chalk this up to damage done during a workout as it was the middle of the night.

_It's all because of that damn Sword._

**********************************************************

Three weeks ago, on a reconnaissance mission in the Whispering Woods, Catra and Adora had stumbled upon a glowing weapon. Catra wanted to keep it hidden, just between the two of them but Adora insisted they turn it over to Shadow Weaver. Since then, everything has been _different._

"The Sword of Protection" Shadow Weaver had said, a note of reverence in her voice as her gnarled grey fingers wrapped around the handle, inspecting the weapon.

"And you found this, Adora?" She questioned, ignoring Catra's exclamation that she was just as responsible.

"Tell me... _everything._ " She had commanded, whisking Adora away to her private quarters. This marked the first of many 'private training sessions' Adora would attend.

************************************************************

As time passed, Catra noticed changes in her friend. 

“Adora? You look _exhausted_ … Why the hell is Shadow Weaver giving you all this extra training for?”

“What do you mean Catra? We just have different classes.” 

Adora had shrugged, simply brushing off the intrusive questions. However, Catra was concerned. Bags had formed under the blonde’s blue eyes and she seemed so distant, staring blankly ahead all the time. Whenever Catra questioned her too harshly Adora’s eyes would glass over and she would utter an excuse that almost seemed rehearsed. 

“I’m training to be the strongest… Shadow Weaver is helping me.” 

****************************************************************

Catra huffed and swigged at a bottle of water, she should have dragged Adora somewhere far away as soon as she said Shadow Weaver was helping. The following weeks continued in a similar fashion and the blonde’s mood continued to spiral. She’d go days without speaking to Catra, disappearing constantly. Even when she managed to steal some time with her friend, Adora wasn't acting like _Adora._ She was angry, lashing out at Catra at any given moment, physically hurting Catra during their sparring sessions without showing even an ounce of remorse or regret. That wasn't the Adora she liked. Her Adora was kind, thoughtful, selfless, a lot of things Catra struggled with herself, but Adora always cared for her and it was a friendship she had treasured from when she was a kid. No matter what was happening in The Horde, Catra and Adora were inseparable and _always_ looked out for one another. They had made that promise to each other since they were children. 

Maybe Adora was growing tired of her? 

Catra hissed at the pulsating pain from the splits on her knuckles, now very aware that she was diving into the feelings of the past weeks, something she was desperately trying to avoid. She was overthinking things, Adora was probably just under a lot of stress. Yeah, that was it. The Force Captain had just recently been promoted to the rank of Commander and of course she insisted that Catra be her right hand woman. That showed she still cared for her... right? _Right._

The feline's ears twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching. An ache flared up in her chest, she felt weak right now, it was not a good time to run into someone else. Especially at this hour where there would likely be some harsh pointed questions. Catra stepped towards the exit, hoping to slip out, but before she had the chance a pair of concerned blue eyes met her own, and just like that all the anger in her chest melted away.

They stared at each other for a second, unsure of what to say. Catra studied Adora’s features, something she had always done when feeling stressed. They seemed softer than usual, like how they were before the private sessions began to take their toll, although the dark bags under her eyes were still clearly visible. _Had she been crying?_ Adora moved first, surging forwards into the arms of her friend. Wrapping her in a tight embrace almost as if, should she let go, Catra would disappear. 

“I woke up and you weren't in bed, I was worried you left.”

Without hesitation Catra curled her arms tightly around Adora. She pulled the blonde against her, allowing Adora to rest her face in the crook of her neck. Adora began to trace soothing, soft circles on her back, closing her eyes and humming softly into the light fuzz. 

Honestly, she was unsure of what Adora was talking about. Sure, in the past they had adapted a routine of cuddling every night, holding each other so the weight of their missions had not seemed so heavy. It was Catra’s favorite time of the day. But the past few weeks Adora had refused to do that anymore, declaring that it was childish and that she didn't need Catra anymore. Honestly... it broke her heart. She sucked in a shaky breath smelling the sweetness of Adora. Maybe she had just forgotten because she was so tired? All that mattered was that she needed her right now, and like hell if Catra was going to leave. 

“I’ll never leave you, idiot.” 

Adora lifted her head staring up at her second in command, a contentment of their position settling between the two of them. Adora smiled brightly letting out a dramatic yawn. 

“Good. Otherwise, you’d have to face these guns!” 

Catra’s eyebrow arched up in amusement, chuckling as Adora threw an arm up flexing her bicep, throwing mock punches in the air. She would never admit it but she loved Adora’s muscles, a little too much maybe. Catra pinched herself to stop from audibly purring, her cheeks flushed red. She grabbed her sleepy idiot by the hand drawing her back towards her private room. 

“Ooo I’m _so_ scared. C’mon, let's get you back to bed.” 

They walked hand in hand in silence back to their destination, Catra refusing to look anywhere near the blonde to hide the blush that had remained on her cheeks from their intimate contact. 

“Hey, Catra?” 

“Hm?” 

“Stay with me tonight?” Adora tightened her grip in desperation, a hesitation in her voice that Catra might turn her down. But of course, how could the love sick Magicat say no to holding Adora in her arms all night? 

“Always.”

She had meant it, at the time. But as she retired to bed with Adora that night, settling into their normal cuddling position, The Commander clinging to her more than usual, Catra would've never guessed the events that would unfold in the coming months. All that mattered was that Adora was safe, for now.

****************************************************************

Catra awoke the next morning in an empty bed, all evidence that Adora had slept there with her had faded. For a moment, she even considered that last night may have been a dream, but decided that the calm feeling of having Adora tucked into her side, spreading a warmth over her entire body, was not something that could be imagined. Last night really changed her perspective. Adora was still in there, she was just stressed. Catra smiled to herself shaking her head at how ridiculous she must have seemed worrying that Adora was changing. She released the heavy breath she had been holding the past few weeks and let her body relax, everything was going to be okay. 

_Maybe now is a good time to talk to her about all these feelings I'm having?_

No. Those feelings would only complicate things further, not to mention there was no way Adora felt the same things back. Honestly, she wasn't even sure what all of it meant. All Catra knew was that when she was around Adora she felt a warmth in her chest that never went away, she felt safe, comfortable and well… happy. The Magicat was also very aware of how physically attracted she was to the muscular blonde. She often found her mind wandering to inappropriate places, thoughts that would make a certain heat rush through her entire body followed by a persistent throb between her legs.

More often than not, Catra would find herself rushing to the usual storage room where they kept spare uniforms, it was a place she wouldn't be distrubed. These feelings and desires were unspoken of between the cadets, forbidden even. All Catra knew was that talking to Adora, thinking about her, _touching_ her sent heat through Catra’s body, a certain safety she couldn't describe or explain. She had soon discovered a way to release those feelings and pressure temporarily. Anytime Adora would pin her in training, strip in front of her, or even wear something particularly _tight_ a certain day, Catra would find herself in this room with her hand down her pants imagining Adora was the one touching her. She had always excused it as a stress relief, not because she felt any sort of ways for Adora. 

Sure they had this whole ‘platonic reliance’ on each other, casual flirting to tease one another, cuddling and hand holding, but that's just what friends do, right? Adora had been the only friend Catra ever had so she wasn't exactly sure what was 'normal'. Maybe she would admit her attraction when this all blows over and things go back to normal? Just not now, for now she would continue to steal forbidden glances and hold the girl as tight to her chest as possible when they slept.

Reluctantly, Catra rose from the safety of Adora’s bed to get ready for the day. She stripped the clothes from her body curling up her nose from the stench of them.. and her. 

“ _Gross._ Adora really is brave to sleep beside me.”

She chuckled to herself and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water fall onto her skin as she melted into it. She squeezed out some coconut scented body wash, something that the blonde had gifted her after a raid on Plumeria. Adora _insisted_ she use it because apparently Catra was ‘always stinky’. Of course Catra would do anything Adora asked and she had to admit she loved the feeling of Adora giving her a big satisfied sniff every time she washed now.

She threw on her usual attire, musing in the mirror at how well it fit her body. _Tight in all the right places._ Dressed and cleaned, Catra strode towards the canteen hoping to grab a few ration bars before completing her duties for the day. She made a mental note to grab Adora some too, since most likely the girl hadn't eaten yet. Coincidentally enough, she spotted The Commander striding towards her. Catra let out a low purr of excitement, lidding her eyes half way and giving Adora a playful smirk.

“Hey Ado-- oof!”

Adora’s shoulder roughly collided with hers sending Catra stumbling backwards out of shock. Adora continued on her path without even a second glance back, not missing a beat in her step. 

“Out of my way recruit!” 

Catra let out a frustrated growl, maintaining her footing and reaching out to grab Adora’s wrist, pulling her back. It was sudden but she could have sworn she saw a flash of red in her superior’s eyes, fuelled by pure rage and hate. 

“Adora! What the hell is your problem!”

Suddenly Catra was being slammed against the corridor wall with an ear shattering crack. Adora’s strong hand wrapped around her neck, holding her in place and cutting off her air supply. Her eyes widened, pupils restricting as she looked at her attacker in terror, clawing at Adora’s arm to be released, the pressure to breathe building in her chest. This wasn't Adora, it couldn't be. The Commander stared at Catra like she was prey, trapped and ready to be eaten. The soft kind features and bright eyes she had admired only last night were replaced by dark rough emotions, tendrils of red shooting across her pupils. Catra gasped for any breath of air she could, choking out a sob, trying to reason with the blonde. 

_“Please..ackk-- Adora..”_

Adora’s lips twisted up in a sadistic smirk, she released her grip and Catra collapsed to her knees coughing and desperately gasping for the air that her body had been craving so much. A deep bruise was already beginning to form around Catra’s neck. Adora admired her work, leaning down to grip Catras chin in her hand, forcing her head to look up at her as she moved dangerously close, her lips inches away from the feline's ear. Catra stared at the ceiling, whimpering. She could feel Adora’s breath against her skin, a feeling she once enjoyed that now made her sick. She remained paralysed, what else was she supposed to do? Adora finally spoke, her voice filled with devilish and giddy desire like she was just waiting for Catra to retaliate. 

“Stay out of my way, Catra. This is your _last warning.”_

Just like that, Adora straightened up, releasing her hold on Catra and walking stiffly down the hallway and around the corner, like the interaction never happened. Catra couldn't move, her whole body was in shock and her heart felt like it would explode at any minute. She moved her shaky hand over her mouth to muffle the loud sobs that spilled from her throat followed by a heavy flow of tears. She pulled her knees to her chest clutching tightly as she desperately wished this was all just part of a nightmare she could wake up from at any moment. For now, that's what she told herself. There was no way she was ready to come to terms with the reality of what her only friend was turning into.


	2. I would never hurt her. She means the world to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not apologize for writing this chapter, even if I may of cried a few times.

It had been a rough few days since her last altercation with Adora. Catra had mostly stayed in her private quarters, which had been a gift from Adora after her promotion. She spent most of her time working through her choices in this new found situation. She thought about running, but where would she even go? There were evil princesses, hostile lands, and powerful dark magic forces beyond the borders of The Fright Zone. There was nowhere for Catra to run to. She laughed at herself for even entertaining the idea of venturing off, starting over and switching sides. _How ridiculous._

Besides, she wouldn't leave Adora behind, she had promised to never leave her. The feline was almost certain Shadow Weaver was manipulating the blonde, wearing her out and filling her head with dark thoughts. So that was her plan, at least the only one that vaguely made sense anyway. Find Shadow Weaver, stop whatever she was doing, and get Adora back. 

That morning Catra began stalking Adora. She was determined to follow her every move until she found out where Shadow Weaver was taking her.. She hugged the shadows, stealthily moving between beams and obstacles that would block her from the girls vision should she glance around. Adora began to weave down corridors that became more and more restricted the deeper she trailed. Many of these areas they likely had never ventured to, so far from where they were supposed to be. They would face harsh punishment from Shadow Weaver or Lord Hordak if ever caught. 

Adora came to a sudden halt at a doorway that was seemingly out of place. From first glance it looked heavily secured compared to other doors. Thick steel surrounded its frame, and it had a more complex security system; it looked deliberately placed in the shadows, hidden from anyone who might glance down this hall. Adora punched in a series of numbers on the keypad, then stepped inside. The automatic doors quickly slammed shut behind her. Catra jumped down from her perch on the roof beams, moving closer and inspecting the keypad. She had only managed to make out a few digits from the high ground. She tried her luck, typing in the first sequence of numbers that popped into her mind. _141100, Adora’s adoption date._ Catra smirked to herself when the doors opened with a whoosh. A feeling of accomplishment washed over her, no one else knew Adora so well. _Alright Shadow Weaver. Let’s see what you’ve been up to._

Catra poked her head through the doorway before deftly sneaking into the shadows. She moved cautiously towards a mumbled conversation that came from the back of the room. Prowling deeper, she crouched behind a large electric generator that was standing in the corner of the room. Her ears perked up and she poked her head out slightly, finally taking in the area around her. It appeared to be a more recent adaptation to The Fright Zone, the layout and technology was far more advanced than Catra had seen anywhere else in The Horde. Large cables streamed from the generator into dangerous looking machines, there were banks of monitors filled with messages in a cryptic text, flashing rapidly. Catra’s attention fell to the sword that was resting upon the metal table near where Shadow Weaver was standing, the same one Adora and Catra had found all those weeks ago. The only noticeable difference now was the glowing crimson shard that seemed to be fused with the sword, channels of pulsing red light emanated from the shard and traced over the blade. The Magicat released a low growl in her throat, flattening her ears and focusing her gaze on the sorcerer towering over Adora. _I knew that thing was bad news._

“I…” Adora gripped at her head in confusion, her eyes scanning the unfamiliar room. “I don’t remember how I got here… what’s going o--”

“Shhh… do not worry my child.” Shadow Weaver placed an eerie hand upon Adora’s cheek. “You will understand soon. Now come, we must begin.” 

Shadow Weaver turned to the small notebook that was placed beside the sword, quickly skimming over her findings that were written down within. 

"Yes… it should work this time. We are so close." 

The sorcerer stepped to the side, gesturing to the weapon on the table and encouraging the Commander to wield its power. Adora froze in place, looking at the sword with wide fearful eyes, her hands beginning to tremble. Shadow Weaver sighed at the hesitation, something was holding her back. 

“It has been brought to my attention that you had a physical altercation with Catra a few days ago?” 

She audibly laughed at the idea of Adora releasing her raw anger out on Catra, something she very much would liked to have seen for herself. Shadow Weaver’s hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword, and she slowly stalked closer to Adora.

“My my, your temper seems to be getting the better of you Adora. _I like it._ ”

“What? No, I haven't seen Catra in weeks… I- I would never hurt her. _She means the world to me._ ” 

Catra’s hand instinctively raised to the dark bruising around her neck, wincing at the memory. _Yeah right, she’d ‘never hurt me’_. She noticed the panic and fear in her friend's voice however, something that wasn’t adding up to her actions the other day. 

“She is a distraction Adora! You are destined for greater things. Catra is only going to hold you back.” 

“She’s not a distraction! She--” The impact of the slap echoed throughout the room and Catra had to dig her claws into the metal casing of the generator to prevent herself from leaping at Shadow Weaver right then and there. It was more beneficial to stay hidden, she still had no idea what Shadow Weaver was actually doing to her friend, or even how to stop it. Adora held her cheek, grimacing at the throbbing pain the sorcerer's hand had caused. 

“Enough of this insubordination! You must focus on the task at hand, I am so close to mastering the power of the sword. Soon... you will be _unstoppable._ ” Shadow Weaver held out the weapon to Adora, impatient anger threatening to lash out again. 

“I-I’m scared… I don't want to do this. I’m forgetting things, I feel like I'm _losing_ myself.” 

“The sword will help you find your way my child. _Take it._ ”

Adora sucked in a shaky breath glaring at the intimidating sword held in front of her. What was she so afraid of? Gritting her teeth, she bravely reached out loosely grasping the handle and raising it in the air like it was muscle memory, “For the honor of Greyskull!” The bright flash of multicolored light was powerful and overwhelming, it filled the entire room causing Catra to shield her eyes. The light disappeared in an instant leaving behind a glowing 8ft tall woman with golden hair standing in Adora’s place. Catra clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming out of shock. _Is that what she has been doing to Adora!?_

Shadow Weaver glanced at her notes and began to mutter an incantation, moving her arms in Adora’s direction as wisps of dark energy flowed from the tips of her extended fingers, flying hungrily towards the sword. The crimson shard greedily consumed in the dark magic. Glowing red tendrils of power began to spread over the sword and up Adora’s arm. She yelled out in pain clawed at the channels infecting her body, raking her nails along her arms in an attempt to halt the spread. Adora turned her head towards Shadow Weaver with pleading eyes, whimpering as she begged her to stop. She tried to drop the weapon but her fingers seemed to be frozen shut around the hilt like an electric field wrapped around her hand, forcing her tight grasp.

“Please stop! I don’t want to do this anymo--agghh!” Adora agonized, doubled over and clutching at the pain shooting through her head as if a dark force was attempting to take control. Her eyes flashed between red and blue and she screamed. Catra couldn't take this anymore, she had to do something. Adora needed her. She leaped from her hiding spot and ran towards her friend, desperate to stop the shrieks of pain that rang through her ears. Shadow Weaver quickly noticed her and attempted to block her path, dark magic reaching for Catra as she ran.

“What are you doing to her!?”, Catra screamed, “Let go of her!” Catra noticed the annoyance flare up in Shadow’s Weavers eyes, a feeling she had great pleasure bringing to the sorcerer. Catra watched Shadow Weavers composure slowly falter telling her that she hadn't been expecting the interruption. 

“ _Catra…_ ” the Sorceress hatefully hissed her name, “Do you always have to be such a pest?” Panic was building in Catra’s chest, Adora’s cries of pain had stopped and she worried she may be too late. _Shit, please be okay_. She attempted again to reach her friend but Shadow Weaver continued to block her attempts, magical bursts of energy sending Catra stumbling back each time. 

“Enough of this! Time to test my little project.” A red sparkling field trapped Catra’s legs holding her in place as Shadow Weaver turned to face Adora. The Commander began to slowly rise back to her feet, her eyes unmistakably blood red, a sadistic smile slowly creeping onto her face. Catra stared wide eyed, a shiver of fear rippling through her body at the sight. 

_“Kill her.”_

Catra scoffed at the order letting out a loud laugh. “Are you crazy!? There’s no way Adora would kill me, no matter what freaky shit-- ahh!”

Catra narrowly dodged the swinging blade that passed over her head, a manic Adora wielding the sword as she swung for another deadly blow. Her legs were entangled within Shadow Weavers spell as she desperately pulled for freedom, slipping from its grasps before Adora could swing again. _Fuck_. The Magicat scurried away from the towering woman attempting to put some distance between them. Her attacker was relentless, every move she avoided another two quickly followed. Catra did her best to dodge each hit, it helped that she was a lot smaller and faster, but this version of Adora was stronger and more powerful and Catra struggled to keep up. 

“Adora stop! You’re stronger than this you idiot. Don't let her control you, that _bitch_ is just messing with your head!” 

Adora lunged, ignoring Catra’s pleas. The Magicat was slower this time, although she avoided the first swing she missed Adora’s return a second time. The blade connected with her side and violently ripped her skin. Catra hissed at the pain, clutching a hand tightly to the wound as blood began to soak into the material of her clothing. She stumbled back unsheathing her claws and growled at Adora. 

“Okay that's it! Agh!” 

Catra released a fierce yell, the overbearing pain in her side taking a toll as she swung her claws, slicing three deep gashes into Adora’s forearm. She used the opportunity to push away, worried she wouldn't survive another attack. She watched in horror as the Commander froze, moving her fingers to the wound as blood began to stream down her arm and onto the floor. Adora smiled wickedly, releasing an eerie laugh that struck fear into Catra’s heart. She watched in terror as Adora reached out with her blood soaked finger, blindly drawing a frown on the wall while her eyes burrowed into Catra’s soul.

_“Bad kitty.”_

Catra gasped and bolted for the door, desperate to get away from the monster Adora had become. But the Commander was too fast, her heavy footsteps catching up to Catra in seconds. She went to reach for the door when Adora grabbed hold of her tail, pulling Catra back with unyielding force and threw her against a metal table in the centre of the room. She impacted heavily, knocking various items flying as she was sent sprawling onto the floor. Catra noticed a small notebook land beside her, the same one she had seen Shadow Weaver keeping her notes in. She quickly snatched it up, stuffing it away in the band of her leggings, if she were to survive this maybe it could prove useful.

Adora was on her again before she even had time to recover. A fierce foot slammed down on her chest forcing all of the breath out of her body. Catra yelped in agony, the intense pain shooting through her chest as she heard a loud _crack._ Adora straddled Catra, pinning her hands above her head with one of her own before she could even attempt another swing with her claws. 

There was no escape, she was trapped under Adora’s powerful body, the tip of Adora’s sword poking into her throat threatening to slice her open at any given movement. Tears spilled from Catra’s eyes and she looked up hopeless pleading with any ounce of her friend that remained. 

“A- Adora.. _Please…_ don't do this..” Her voice trailed off as she struggled under Adora.

“Finish her, now.” Shadow Weaver commanded from the shadows, patiently expecting the final blow. Adora obediently raised her sword, lining the blade up with Catra’s heart. She shut her eyes waiting for the deadly strike, but it never came. Catra opened her eyes to see teary blue ones staring back down at her, hurt. Disbelief spread across her face. Adora? 

“Catra? Wh- what have I done....”

The blonde released her hold on Catra, shuddering as she scanned over her friend's wounds, her eyes widening in fear at the realisation of what she had done. Adora hand moved to cover her mouth out of shock and Catra watched as she began to unravel at the notice of the stained blood all around.  
“You have to go!” Adora dragged herself away, stumbling back as Shadow Weaver began chanting another incantation. Her eyes began to flicker once more as she gritted her teeth in pain, pushing back against the overwhelming darkness seeking to overthrow her mind as best she could, desperate to keep Catra safe. Adora staggered to her feet and picked up a nearby table, throwing it in Shadow Weaver’s direction as an attempt to distract the sorcerer. 

“It...It’s too strong. You have to leave… _I’m sorry._ ” Adora gripped Catra by the arm pulling her up and towards the exit. As Adora opened the door Catra slapped her hand away in anger. 

“No! I’m not leaving you!” 

“You have to GO! Before... _I kill you…_ ” Adora choked out a painful sob as she roughly shoved Catra out the door smashing the keypad. The door slammed shut and locked, giving her an escape. Catra could hear Adora screaming in pain once again and Shadow Weaver shouting orders from the room. 

Catra did the first sensible thing that day, she ran. 

*******************************************************************************************************************

Catra sprinted through the long winding corridors, knocking into walls as she recklessly stumbled and scraped around the corners. She shoved past anyone that blocked her path, her broken ribs shooting intense pain through her with every step. Her lungs burned with an intense fire, her weakening legs threatened to give out but she pushed on, ignoring all the signs that her body wanted to stop. Normally, Catra would know these hallways and how to navigate around them better than anyone, but right now her head was fuzzy and she struggled to find her sense of direction. She rounded a corner and crashed into another body that sent her stumbling to the ground in her weak state, Catra growled at the obstacle shooting an angry glare at a confused looking Lonnie that stood over her. 

“Slow down, Catra!” Lonnie stuck out her hand to hoist Catra back to her feet, her face twisting at the concerned state of the girl. “Hey are you okay? You look like… shit.” The girl’s eyes widened as they noticed the wound on Catra’s side. Catra ignored the query, darting her focus to the direction she was running from, her ears twitching from the low vibrations of footsteps and scraping of metal moving slowly closer. She turned back to face Lonnie, desperation in her voice. 

“Which way is the hangar!?” 

“You’re bleeding… What’s going on--”

Catra slammed her forearm into Lonnie's throat pushing her up against the wall. 

“I don’t have time for this Lonnie! Which way!?” 

The cadet shoved Catra away from her, pointing at a door on the right. “Fucking psycho..” she murmured as she stalked away, uninterested in pushing for whatever crazy scenario Catra had gotten wrapped up in this time. 

Catra reached the hangar and wasted no time in pulling herself up onto an unattended skiff and keying in the startup sequence, very grateful that some idiot had left the key in the ignition. She ignored the loud commotion in the building behind her, what sounded like the pounding of heavy feet and the tearing of concrete and steel. The skiff notified her it was ready for departure - Catra punched it, shooting forwards at a breakneck speed. She barely managed to angle it upwards to skim over some nearby structures, before blasting into the sky. She stared back at her home, paranoia clouding her mind, convincing her that the large form of Adora would come flying after her on a skiff, showing no mercy. But no one followed. The heavy weight of her situation began to settle on Catra’s chest. 

Catra was unsure of how long she stood watching The Fright Zone become smaller and smaller. Reluctantly, she turned back towards the direction the skiff was travelling, now aware that she was entering the Whispering Woods at high speed. Catra clung to the steering stick, attempting to weave between the twisting branches and blossoming greenery. Vines whipped at her face, one wrapping around her arm which she quickly clawed free lest she be wrenched from the vehicle. The speeding machine began to wobble, losing control. Catra over-corrected and scraped the skiff along the trunk of a large tree, the edge of the machine caught against rough bark and jerked the small craft powerfully to one side pulling her off course. She was now heading straight towards another tree, vines tangled around the steering mechanism, jamming the lever as she attempted to pull away. 

“Shit!” 

Catra threw herself from the skiff as it collided with the tree, her body hit the dirt with a heavy thud, knocking all of the remaining air out of her lungs. The loud explosion that followed suit from the crash confirmed her correct decision for making the leap. She remained still, her breathing shallow as she struggled to inhale, her eyes began to water, her muscles burning as the weight of all her injuries began to slowly take over. She felt the burning of broken bones with every staggered breath, the ache becoming more and more antagonizing. The memory of what Adora had become forced her way into Catra’s mind. Catra slammed her eyes shut unwilling to allow those thoughts in, she released a sob she didn't realize she'd been holding. _Now is not the time to be emotional._ She contemplated for a moment whether to let the pain completely take her, that everything else at this moment was hopeless. But before those thoughts could even be considered she focused on what Adora would say to her in this situation, her soft caring voice telling Catra that she needed to get up and keep moving, that she was too strong to give up now. Of course Catra knew she was right, she needed to keep going for _Adora._

Catra whimpered and groaned as she dug her claws into the tree beside her, using them to pull herself up and resting the majority of her weight against it. The Horde survival training kicked in on instinct as she began to inspect her wounds. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts from the crash, but overall they were nothing to worry about. She poked at her stomach, wincing immediately. She suspected more than one rib was broken. It was painful but it was something she could deal with for the time being… as long as she didn't have to run, jump or do anything other than walk. The wound Adora had left her was another concern all together, although the gash wasn't too deep she had lost a lot of blood and in turn felt extremely weak. The Magicat tore apart some of her top, wrapping it tightly around the wound. It wouldn't get her far but maybe she could find some water and a place to rest before she completely passed out. 

She slowly hobbled deeper into the woods, her feet beginning to drag in the dirt, using whatever trees or rocks she could to hold herself up. She felt like she had been walking for hours when the last bit of her strength began to drain from her body. Catra collapsed to the ground rolling onto her back and staring up at the sky, taking in her surroundings for the first time. The Horde had always taught her about the mysterious Whispering Woods, filled with unknown dangers and terrifying princesses, but as her eyes scanned around the twisting saplings and colourful vegetation she couldn't help but feel calm. 

“Heh, it's kind of… pretty.” 

Catra shut her eyes focusing on her breathing as sleep began to overcome her. She knew she should stay awake, she knew that with her injuries there was a chance she may not wake up. But in that moment she didn't care, her emotional and physical suffering overruling any sensibility that remained. Catra slowly succumbed to the tiredness, memories of blue eyes, red eyes, and blonde haired idiots spinning around her head as she drifted off. 

******************************************************************************************************

Catra felt the gentle vibrations through the ground long before she heard the slow heavy cracking of the earth being parted, something was moving towards her. At first, the soft rumble beneath Catra projected images of a sleeping Adora, gently breathing, with Catra curled against her chest. She nuzzled her cheek into Adora’s side, smiling softly as the blonde began to snore, a comfortable warmth radiating in her chest. Catra smiled in her sleep, slowly rubbing her cheek against the dirt and purring deeply.

As the vibrations grew stronger, the image warped. Soft shadows became angular, the bed beneath her was now a cold concrete floor, the artificial green tinged glow of The Fright Zone slowly illuminated her surroundings. Catra was now scrambling backwards on the ground in fear, grazing her palms and heels as she wildly pulled herself away, unable to break eye contact with the red eyed Adora stalking towards her. Adora dragged the tip of her sword along the ground as she took her time approaching, every slow deliberate step from the powerful blonde sent vibrations through the floor and brought her closer to Catra. Closer. _Closer._ She swung her sword.

Catra flinched arching her back and rolling to the side to avoid the deadly blow. A dull pain began to throb in her side, growing sharper by the second as she was ripped from the dream by the warm wet realization that she had reopened the wound on her side. She groaned, panting heavily as the sharp pain brought tears to her eyes, then she froze. The ground was still shaking.

The sound of the earth groaning and tearing, rustling the nearby undergrowth, grew steadily louder. Catra flicked her ears, pinpointing the direction of the noise. At this rate of approach she probably only had moments before whatever it was would be upon her. She glanced around, she had collapsed in a small clearing, tree’s bordering on all sides. There wasn’t enough time to figure out which direction was away from The Fright Zone, so she settled on the direct opposite of the incoming noise.

Catra went to pick herself up and groaned as her limbs begrudgingly complied, each small bruise making itself known to her as a dull ache whilst the grazes on her hands and knees stung sharply alongside the gash on her side. The gash which was bleeding slowly again, the scab pulling with every movement, threatening to fully open and further weaken her should she push it even just a little. Catra at 100% would have been well and truly gone by now, even Catra at 50% would be exiting the clearing. Right now, Catra was still struggling to stand, she had never felt this weak. 

The earth around her was roaring now, cracks began to form under her feet, widening quickly. She glanced down for an instant and saw teeth, and a bright blue eye, fixated on her. _That thing is huge._ Shock flooded her system, her overused flight reactions finally kicking in again and reluctantly giving her body another much needed shot of adrenalin. Her legs shook with exhaustion after only the first step, but Catra set her face in a determined grimace and pushed forwards towards the edge of the clearing. 

As she neared the far side, the earth behind her began to lift as whatever was below surged upwards towards the surface. Catra felt herself propelled forwards, she let out a surprised yelp as her legs were swept out from underneath her by the waves of loose dirt, tumbling headfirst towards the base of one of the gnarled trees around the clearing. She raised her arms to protect herself upon impact. Catra crashed into one of the roots with a dull thud, knocking all the wind from her body. Simultaneously one of her shoulders made a sickening crunching sound as it absorbed the impact. Her vision flickered, and the sharp pains around her body began to grow dull, static filled her head. She wondered briefly about just letting herself pass out, perhaps the beast would lose interest. But what was the point of all this just to give up now, she just needed to escape, then she could come up with a plan of what to do next. 

_I can’t give up._

Catra hissed fiercely, defying her body’s attempts to pull her down into unconsciousness. She ground her injured shoulder into the dirt, relishing the sweet clarity it brought to her mind. The pain arced along her arm and through her shoulder, bringing her back from the edge. The darkness receded from her vision and she felt her senses sharpening again. Catra glanced around, taking in her surroundings. To her front was a densely-woven thicket of tree roots, to her rear - something she had never seen before, a monster from the Whispering Woods.

The beast stood nearly 15 feet tall, six pointed spider-like legs supporting a stony grey carapace. Glowing blue lines traced along each leg and up the carapace towards the head, circling a singular antenna. Bristles of a similar colour stood up along its back, they moved rhythmically backwards and forwards, pushing the remaining clods of dirt still stuck in them down along the creatures' back. Eight glowing blue eyes of varying sizes flanked a gaping maw ringed with steel grey teeth and two powerful mandibles. It began to make a chittering noise, which morphed into an earth shaking roar as it looked around, spotting Catra. The beast lumbered towards her, each claw skewering down and piercing the earth with immense force.

Catra sunk her claws into the nearest tree root, dragging herself upright with one arm. She pulled herself towards a small gap in the thicket, hoping she could squeeze behind the roots for protection. Catra could feel the earth shaking as the beast approached, only seconds away from being upon her. She fell to her knees, clawing fiercely with her usable arm at the roots around the small gap in the thicket, attempting to widen it sufficiently so as to slip inside. Tears of effort and pain fell freely over Catra’s chin, every injury was screaming out, her broken ribs shooting bolts of pain with every breath, the gash on her side now fully opened again.

Two spider-like legs slammed into the earth either side of her. Catra screamed, she pulled upwards with her legs, and felt a tearing sensation in her claws as she pulled at the vines with all her might, finally dragging a chunk of vine free. She dove forwards with reckless abandon, squirming against the dirt, digging the claws on her toes into the ground and forcing herself against the gap until she was almost fully inside. Something sharp brushed against one of her feet and Catra kicked out, connecting solidly with the reaching mandible, but doing little to halt its course. She felt it grab on to her leg, bearing down with incredible force, sharp points of pain blossoming in her calf as it pierced her leg down to the muscle. Catra screamed again, fear clouding her mind as she felt herself being pulled backwards out of the hole. She dug her claws into the roots and pulled, desperately wriggling her leg, feeling warm blood leaking down from the elevated wound and up along her thigh. She felt the mandibles slipping as her leg became slick. Finding strength she did not know she possessed, Catra gave one final heave, tearing her leg from its jaws and sliding the rest of the way behind the roots. She felt a sharp pain in her claws, and her usable shoulder, but did not have time to investigate. She barely had any room to move. She was losing a lot of blood, there was so much pain.

Catra could hear the beast chittering angrily from outside of the hole, pawing at the roots near where she had disappeared. She was pressed almost completely flat against the dirt, it was in her eyes, her nose, and caking her body. There was barely enough room to lift her head. Definitely not enough to turn around. But she had to do something about her wounds. She began to go over her injuries, following her training. Catra felt around her useless arm, groaning as her other shoulder began to protest, it seemed dislocated, not a priority. She felt her side, a slow steady stream of blood was leaking from the wound beneath the bandage, she put one end of the knot into her mouth and pulled the other end with her hand, further tightening it around her. She was thankful to have something between her teeth, as the constricting fabric pushed against her broken ribs, eliciting a stifled cry as she bit down. Finally, Catra slowly curled her injured leg upwards beneath her, using one of her claws to slit the stocking near her thigh, and slide it down to her calf to use as a bandage, layering it up and twisting it tightly between her fingers to staunch the flow of blood as best she could.

She lay there, pressed tightly against the dirt, listening to the heavy pacing outside of her hiding place. Her laboured breathing slowly relaxed to a more comfortable cadence, her body felt heavy, painful, and completely exhausted of energy. Catra knew she had to rest, and the beast did not seem to be in any hurry to move on from the clearing, so she resigned herself to staying here. She closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry as the horrors of her day washed through her mind. She had barely slept since… _Adora…_. Catra sobbed weakly against the dirt until her body gave out and darkness took her.

***********************************************************************************************************

“Get back here you little brat!” 

Catra darted through the corridors, her little legs willing her to run as fast as they could take her. She pushed past a crowd of taller cadets, spinning down unfamiliar hallways, uncertain where they would bring her. Her shrill joyful laughter echoed down the halls, followed closely behind by the threatening yells of The Horde soldier chasing close behind her, quickly closing the distance between them. Catra had arrived at The Fright Zone three days ago and she was very proud to admit that everyone already hated her. Wherever she went, trouble followed, and she loved causing chaos, it was one of the few things that brought her joy. Today was no exception and was one of her finest pranks to date. Catra had blocked all the toilets and drainage systems in the west wing and when she had turned on all the taps and showers the place was flooded in a matter of minutes. She found it particularly hilarious watching everyone attempt to unblock the drains swimming through the large pools of water. She had perched herself up on a high beam making no attempt to hide her laughter. Of course once all the mayhem had died down it wasn't difficult to work out that it was six year old little Catra who was behind it all. 

She skidded left lunging her body around a tight corner only to realise she had reached a dead end. _Poop._ Her grin began to falter as the realisation that she may actually get caught kicked in. After the whole ‘cafeteria incident’ she had been given strict warning to behave unless she wanted to face the wrath of Shadow Weaver. Catra had heard stories of the sorcerer in the few short days from some of the other kids, she didn't seem like someone Catra was eager to meet. The Magicat spun on her heels frantically darting her eyes around looking for any escape, the footsteps of soldiers growing louder and louder. Both ears pricked up as her attention snapped to a vent opening in the corner of the hallway. The metal grate was pushed open, blonde hair and a pair of bright blue eyes poking out from inside. 

“Pst. This way, c’mon.” 

The girl flashed Catra a goofy grin, showing the massive gap in her front teeth. Catra with little to no other options climbed into the vent, very aware at how tight the space was even for them. _At least we can't be followed._ Catra followed the blonde crawling behind her in the darkness until light began to spill in ahead. They emerged into a sleeping quarters, Catra cautiously glancing around for any soldiers as the blonde shoved the grate back on, hiding away her secret tunnel. 

“What kind of weirdo sneaks around in vents?” Catra turned her attention to the girl, finally getting a good look. She was slightly taller than Catra and probably around the same age. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her wide innocent cerulean eyes almost lit up the entire room. Catra should've thanked her for helping, but who was Catra if not a jerk incapable of showing any kind of emotions in worry of appearing weak. The girl giggled loudly flashing a smirk at Catra twisting up her eyebrow in accusation. 

“Well what kind of weirdo almost _floods_ a whole building?” 

“Hah! Touché.” 

"I'm Adora.” The blonde stuck her hand out but Catra rolled her eyes and wandered over to a nearby bed sitting down. Adora quickly followed sitting beside her, the big stupid grin of her face never fading. “I like your ears." In response both ears folded down, Catra’s tail wrapping around herself out of embarrassment. She wasn't used to receiving compliments and she automatically became defensive, lashing out. 

"That's kinda a dumb name" 

Adora giggled nodding her head in agreement "It is, isn't it." They sat in silence for a moment, Catra bringing her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs. Adora simply just smiled at her, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. _Ugh, why is she so...happy?_ Catra released a heavy sigh willing to at least attempt a conversation. 

"I'm Catra." 

Adora raised her eyebrows before letting out a loud snort, holding her stomach in a fit of laughter. "And you called my name dumb! Haha!" Catra hadn't expected that reaction and her ears dipped lower from embarrassment, a shade of pink growing darker on her cheeks. 

"S-shutup!" Catra hissed tackling Adora to the ground and shoving her hand in her face. Adora continued to howl with laughter, her snorts now uncontrollable. Catra found a certain peace listening to the giggles even at her expense. Soon she couldn't control her own laughter and found herself laying beside Adora, their shrieks of fun filling the room. Adora’s happiness was infectious to her. 

The following hours were spent with Adora informing Catra that she was ‘The Fright Zone expert’ and could show her the tips and tricks to navigate around. From the locations of all the most secret hiding spots, to how to get the best rations for meals and things she should avoid. Catra lay with her listening intently to every word, drinking in the personality that was Adora. They occasionally would break conversation to argue who was the strongest and would end up wrestling on the ground until one of them was pinned. It was currently 2-3 to Adora, maybe, not like she had been keeping track or anything. Somehow the day had rushed by and they found themselves on the roof, laying side by side staring up at the night sky. At some point Catra had wrapped her tail around Adora’s forearm, and Adora in response traced soft circles behind Catra’s ear. _Maybe The Fright Zone isn't going to be too bad._

“Hey Adora, are we friends?” Catra mumbled, closing her eyes and leaning her head back into Adora’s scritches.

“I think so, maybe even.. I mean, we could be best friends. If you’d like that.” Adora responded, her fingers halting their movements as she held her breath, pensive.

“I.. I’ve never had a best friend. Or even a friend, really. Does that mean we could do this more often?”

“We can do this every night, if you want?” Adora mumbled the last words, a blush forming on her cheeks as she turned her face against her arm in embarrassment. Catra nodded gently against her hand, then rolled over to face Adora, giving her a hug. 

“ _Best Friends_.” a soft whisper against Adora’s shoulder. They lay like that for some time, holding each other, before rolling on to their backs again. 

“You think we’ll be best friends forever?” 

Catra let out a low chuckle purring from contentment as she glanced over at Adora. “You’re an idiot. Forever is a long time, you’ll probably get sick of me in a month.” 

Adora scoffed, shoving Catra as she peered down at her with determined eyes. “No I won’t! We’re gonna watch out for each other, I’ll protect you from anyone who is mean to you.” Catra sat up in amusement rolling her eyes and sticking her pinky finger up to Adora, in response she wrapped hers around so they linked. 

“Alright, alright _fine._ Best friends forever... I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer: Awh you guys were so gay even when you were kids! 
> 
> Catra: Maybe... just a little bit. 
> 
> Adora: Oh yeah we totally were.


	3. You are braver and stronger than you know.

Catra faded in and out of consciousness, every time her senses would begin to return she would black out again. She was certain most of what she saw during this time were dreams and hallucinations anyway, how else would she explain a little old woman chatting like a friendly neighbour to the beast that had just attacked her moments ago? One time, when she groggily stirred, she felt like she was… floating? As if the weight of her body and injuries were being carried by a magical force. It made her feel somewhat safe, that everything was going to be alright. 

The soothing peace soon shattered as aches of cuts and bruises began to intensify, pain shooting through her entire body like a thousand blades had pierced her skin. Immediately, Catra’s eyes darted and she sat up from where she lay, releasing a whimpering yell on instinct. Her heart pounded in her ears while she frantically darted her eyes around at her surroundings, terrified another attack would come her way, but she was no longer laying helpless in the forest. She calmed her breathing, the panic feeling that had taken over began to ebb as Catra used her senses to gather as much information about her whereabouts as possible. A glance at her body informed her that someone had treated her wounds, dry blood was matted into her fur around the bandages that covered parts of her body and some of the pain had dulled making movement seemingly bearable. 

_Why would someone do this for me?_

Catra grunted as she gripped onto the bed for support steadily rising to her feet confirming that she could at least stand up and slowly move around. She took in the strange little cottage surrounding her, most of which seemed ordinary. Really there wasn’t much to look at, piles of junk cluttered the floors and shelves of useless objects, a small stove laid tucked into the corner, a broom and basket sat beside the arched doorway, which was covered with a blanket instead of a door. The brick walls were covered in vines and plants, most likely from the house being here for decades.

Catra went to call out but her voice broke and she was now very aware of just how thirsty she was, she couldn't remember the last time she had had anything to drink, it was most likely days. She desperately scanned the room and noticed a pale of water beside the stove and practically dove for it. Catra collapsed to her knees shakingly cupping her hands into the water and bringing them up to her mouth to slurp the tiny amounts of liquid her palms held. It lasted all of a few tries before she needed more. Catra gripped the sides of the pale and hungrily brought it to her mouth gulping down streams of water uncaring to the majority that was spilling on the floor. Catra drank until her arms hurt and would no longer hold the bucket, it clattered to the ground spilling out what little remains it had left. 

She fell forward onto her palms gasping for air, she needed more, she needed food. Catra crawled towards one of the piles, rummaging around for anything to eat. She growled at the thought of Shadow Weaver seeing her like this, scavenging around for food and water, weak, unable to uphold her normal strong presence. _What would Adora think?_ Catra’s attention was drawn to a shimmer of metal at the bottom, she reached in grabbing hold and pulled it out of the pile. At sight Catra gasped, throwing the object across the room and scurrying back until she hit the wall with a thud. _A Horde helmet!?_ Panic built in her chest, had they caught her? Was this some kind of fucked up prison? _I need to get out of here._

Catra’s ears pricked up and her tail fuzzed as she heard footsteps approaching. _Fuck, they’re already here._ She wasn’t ready for round two with what Adora had become, she wasn’t ready to die, she wasn’t ready for any of it but like hell if she wasn’t going to fight. Catra wobbled to her feet and limped towards the entrance, grabbing the broom tight in her grip pressing her back against the wall about as ready as she’ll ever be for what was to come. But Catra was not ready for who stepped past the makeshift door, they were probably the farthest thing from a Horde soldier she could have imagined. 

“Ah! Catra deerie! You’ve found my broom, I’ve been looking for that all morning!” 

Catra stood silently shocked in the situation as the old woman snatched the broom out of her hands bending down and picking up the basket. _Wait… she knows who I am?_ Catra eyed the elder suspiciously, _there's no way she could be a horde soldier… right?_ The woman was around 4 foot, a lot shorter than Catra that she had to stare up at her through magnified glasses that made her eyes look huge. Her hair looked like it had not been washed, cut or brushed in years, twigs and dirt were scattered between the locks that Catra wouldn't be surprised if an animal had made its nest in there too. Her tattered shall and worn dress tied the whole crazy lady living in a cottage look together. A smack of the broom on top of her head interrupted Catra’s thoughts. 

“Hey! Ow!” 

“Well what are you staring at Madame Razz like that for? Come on now, no time to waste.” Razz exited the cottage and Catra cautiously followed pleasantly surprised that they were still in the Whispering Woods and there wasn’t an army waiting for her outside. 

“Listen lady, I don’t know how you know my name but you’re crazier than you look if you think I’m going to follow you.” 

Razz stepped closer to Catra narrowing her eyes and examining closely. “Ah, it’s the wrong time for my Catra…” She almost seemed sad. “Hah! Nevermind, it’s a special day for you and Adora! I need berries to make you both a pie!” Razz swiftly pivoted moving deeper into the woods without a second look. 

“Wait! You know Adora?!” 

Catra tried to hastily keep up, limping through the woods ducking under low hanging greenery and maneuvering over larger roots which proved to be slightly difficult in her condition. Still, she was grateful to be somewhat back to normal. She obviously had Razz to thank for saving her life. Catra finally caught up, entering a clearing where Razz had stopped to pick some berries off shrubs and bushes and placed them into her basket while quietly humming to herself. Catra huffed out breaths of air stalking towards the woman to find some answers, this whole charade was becoming irritating. 

“What do you mean it’s a _special_ day for me and Adora? How do you know us? You need to tell me what’s going on!” 

Razz turned to Catra shoving a pile of berries into her hand with a toothy grin, showing Catra how little teeth she actually had. “Here, eat these dearie. You need your energy for what’s to come.” Catra was about to protest but her stomach whined in disagreement and she hungrily swallowed berry after berry grateful for the nourishment. Her mouth was stuffed and she mumbled out a frustrated response. 

“Mm- you still- mpf- haven’t answered my questions.” 

“Tsk! Adora will be so disappointed you forgot about your wedding day!” 

“Our _WHAT!?_ ”

Catra was coughing widley slamming her first into her chest trying to not choke on the berries she inhaled out of shock. Razz really was insane. Me and Adora… married? Hah! Yeah right. Once Catra managed to bring some air back into her lungs she couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at the thought of her and Adora being wed after everything that had happened. If anything, it only completely confirmed her thoughts that Razz made zero sense. Razz continued walking deeper into the woods scouring for more berries, for some reason Catra continued to follow her. She may be insane but at least she wasn’t trying to kill her, it was nice to have some company after the few days she had. Razz continued to mumble to herself about not being in the right time and something about Catra cutting her hair? Catra stopped listening after the mention of a magic teleporting princess was brought up. 

They walked for at least a half an hour, Catra content with trailing behind as she took in all the color and beauty of the Whispering Woods. Surprisingly she felt more agile and stronger with some food in her system. She hoped the feeling would last her until her next meal. _Maybe I’ll just live in the woods with Razz? Become a batty old woman myself._ Catra chuckled at the thought. 

She noticed Razz had disappeared from her line of vision as she pushed forward moving towards a larger clearing in the trees. “Hey Razz, where’d you… - woah.” 

A tall building stood at the centre of the opening towering up over the tree line into a point, parts of the forest had moulded into its shape covering the tower in vegetation. Catra awed at the structure, moving closer and marvelling at its shape and design as it was incredibly unusual compared to buildings she had seen in The Fright Zone. Catra couldn’t explain it but she felt it emanating power, like it was technology that was _alive_. It imitated a similar pull to when her and Adora had found the sword. 

“What is this place? I… I don’t understand. Why did you bring me here?” 

Razz moved closer, taking Catra’s hand in her own and crouching down to press it to the grass.  
“This place is calling to you, deerie. Do you hear it?” Catra scrunched up her face in confusion perking her ears up. “Uh… what exactly am I listening for?”

“Etheria. It needs She-Ra, and you are the only one who can save her.”

“Who’s She-Ra? I can’t - ...huh.”

Catra closed her eyes, an energy she couldn’t explain was pulsing through her body as if it was coming from the planet itself. Images flashed through her mind that she couldn't quite piece together, as if watched through a fogged glass. She felt _important_ for the first time in her life, like everything right now was leading her to where she needed to be. Catra opened her eyes and stood slowly, more confused than ever as she looked to the women for guidance. Razz led her to the entrance of the building, whacking her broom in the right place so a hatch on the ground creaked open leading under the structure. Razz smiled brightly bringing her hand up to caress Catra’s cheek, she flinched at first before warming into the touch. 

“It will be a long road but you will understand soon, Catra.” Catra’s ears and eyebrows dipped at the words, her tail curling around her leg as a wave of worry washed over her. “What if I fail? What if I can’t save her…?”

“Shh, deerie. You are braver and stronger than you know.”

“Oh! I almost forgot, you must have dropped this!” Razz grabbed Catra’s wrist clamping a silver bracelet around it that was wrapped in unfamiliar symbols. Before Catra could argue or ask any questions she was interrupted. “You are a friend of Mara. It is the key.” 

“Thanks for the help Razz. Heh, maybe you’re not so crazy after all.”

“Of course I’m not crazy! That tree told me so!” Razz released a giddy laugh skipping back towards her cottage. Catra shook her head chuckling as she watched the woman disappear into the woods before she turned to the ruin and released the shaky breath she had been holding. She was unsure of what was ahead but she prepared to give everything if it meant saving Adora. As she descended down the slope the image of her and Adora getting married passed through her mind again. The thought of Adora being her _wife_ , meaning she could hold, kiss, touch her whenever she wanted sent a happy warmth through her chest. 

“Shit… maybe I’m the crazy one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the support you've shown this story!  
> I'm sorry for the delay in chapters but I promise we have the whole arc planned out so this will not be abandoned.
> 
> Please comment! I love to read them!


End file.
